Future Lilith
Future Lilith (未来のために) is the wife of her husband Lucifer and the Queen of Lust who can outsmart any male species across the entire Unverise knowing she adore men from her taste. She is the last of Demon Angel including Lucifer as well and thier son as well. Future Lilith know about Time Partol when she disguise herself as a friend of Truck so that she will get closer and then - silent forever. Future Lilith is a major antagonist of Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Personality: In the past that she was once an Angel long ago and met her husband Adam, until she was outcast when she met Lucifer, her one and true husband when she become a Demon Fallen Angel. She wear a Angel Gothic Robe in dark black and purple with long black hair. Her appearnace is still the same and making men look more tastefull from her taste. She wthat and learn about Black Goku destroy all God of Destruction, witness the Angels and the Grand Priest erase and defeated many Harmony God and killing all Omni-King, but Black Goku didn't know that Lilith finally get her payback on Hera when she stab her with a dragger knowing the two of them are rival - hate rival. Once they are all gone, when she learn that only few of them live, Future Tail, Future Pandora, Future Shukumei and Future Nazareth are the only remain left in the Omni-point. Of course that Black Goku have fail to destroy them when she give him a lesson, a pain lesson that Black Goku/Zamasu will never forget on her words. She already learn about Pandora origin, the Enitity and it is very dangerous to use it, knowing she beyond of all Omni-King. She could kill her, knowing she's dangerous but she can outsmart Future Trunk with her Lust Mainpulation and giving him some effort on her without seeing of Future Tail and Future Pandora. She will reuntied with her husband knowing he been lock up for over billions of years since his trial. But stil, she will have to wait once her main task is now complete, and soon a reunion on her husband return. Powers and Abilities As an Angel, Future Lilith is one of the most powerful angels in the 13 multiverses in Future Trunks timeline. Future Lilith is stated to be more powerful than even her present counterpart and as such holds near comparable power to that of the Omni-Kings. Her power level is about 770,800,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Lust Manipulation: That is one of her most powerful and yet most toxic manipulation in all creation that she will use it on any male species, under their fallen prey on Lilith's manipulation. Absolute Strength: After gaining a portion of Future Lucifers abilities, Future Lilith possess incredible levels of strength, that is comparable to that of an Omni-King. Ultimate Indestructibility: '''After gaining a portion of Future Lucifers power, Future Lilith has no physical, spiritual or mental weaknesses, giving her immunity to everything harmful, essentially making him nearly indestructible. However she still can be defeated by Goku and the Omni-Kings. '''Ultimate Invincibility: After gaining a portion of Future Lucifers power, Future Lilith is invincible in many different ways and activities physically and mentally making Future Lucifer extremely unbeatable in many aspects. However, Future Lilith can be defeated by Goku and the Omni-Kings. Multiverse Destruction: After gaining a portion of Future Lucifers powers, Future Lilith can destroy an entire multiverse and everything in it. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight: '''The ability to fly with the use of ki. * '''Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Future Lilith can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. * Dimensional Space '''- Future Lilith can open portals to all types of universes and multiverses such as the past, present and future timelines. Physical-Based Techniques * '''Mastery of Self-Movement - Future Lilith's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without her having to acknowledge it. Her immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. * Magic Immunity - As a God, Future Lilith is immune to various forms of magic as the Spirits powers have no effect on her. * Magic Materialization - Future Lilith was able to construct a fleet of battleships and also a country just by the wave of her staff. Future Lilith's magic abilities surpasses that of the Grand Priest. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast: The most basic form of energy wave. Future Lilith's ki-blast is powerful enough to destroy an entire planet and even a universe. * Erase - The ability to destroy anything with twin charged blue balls of energy, this includes immortal beings. * Erasure '''- This is a weaker variation of the Erase technique, but is infinitely more powerful than the Destruction attack. Future Lilith holds out her staff and then says 'Erase' in which the opponent begins to disintegrate. Unlike Shido's version, Future Lilith's is infinitely more powerful and is dark-purple in color in which she has the power to erase a multiverse. But Future Lilith's version of the Erasure technique is not as powerful as Goku's or the Omni-Kings. ** '''Energy of Erasure - The Power of Erasure manifested as Energy. Future Lilith utilizes this for offensive and defensive capabilities such as coating her body in aura, which erases everything it touches. * Sphere of Destruction - Future Lilith creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in her hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which she throws at his opponent. But unlike the regular version, Future Lilith uses her staff to initiate the technique. Transformations True Ultra Instinct Future Lilith achieved this form, after training with Future Lucifer. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, Future Lilith became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of her offensive and defensive might. Future Lilith gains a complex silver and purple aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. Her power level in this form is about 3,854,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Future Lilith and Goku Black - Future Lilith shares a really good relationship with Goku Black. He can't resist on her, knowing she's hot from his opinion, knowing she is evil, twisted and cruelly and yet two of them are very close. Quotes: (To Black Goku/Zamas) "Listern baby, I do like you at all, knowing you complete your missions to destroy all Gods, but still, you need some distance to make it personal, if you know what I mean about it." (To herself) "I'm the Lust Queen, wife of my husband Lucifer who imprison by the Omni-King from his trial on his bretryal that I dispire on them, for ruining my husband especially Hera. I'd waited so many years to get my husband out from his imprison, resting in another Earth knowing he will get his revenge and then I will get my own revenge as well." (To Hera) "This will be the end of all Female Goddess, including you." (To Lucifer) "We shall be together again, my love! We shall reunited once more! Knowing I still in love in you." Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Angels Category:Humans